The Way It Should Be
by Ren Uchiha
Summary: Two friends who met up in a small town in high school. They couldn't stay together because they went off to college. Who would've known that they were the one's who had to bring Sasuke and Naruto together.
1. Prologue

Two girls were standing in their high school parking lot. Tears threatening to fall from their eyes. They ran to each other and hugged. "Ren, I'll miss you so much!" the dark skinned girl cried.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Zakuro!" Ren said crying a waterfall.

"Don't worry Uchiha. We will meet again." Zakuro said pulling away smiling

Ren looked up at Zakuro with puppy dog eyes. "Promise?" she sniffed. Zakuro patted her head. "Promise! But until then, we must go our separate ways." Zakuro said pulling away. They both walked away going straight to theirs cars.

They both looked at each other before jumping in and driving off.

-2 months later-

Zakuro POV

Zakuro drove into the gates of her new school. The La Musique Douce of Louisiana. She looked outside her window at the beautiful campus. 'It's amazing!' she thought. She pulled her head back in and started to look for a parking space. Just as she is about to into a spot, a black Ashton Martin pulls into it. Zaku grinded her teeth together and muttered "Asshole…" As she was pulling away, she looked in her rearview mirror and caught a glimpse of a blonde haired boy about her age.

She stopped looking at him when she saw another parking space.

-a few minutes later-

Zakuro was going to her first class and was so excited. When she walked in the classroom she saw the blonde hair boy. She growled slightly and stormed towards him. "YOU! You're the one who took my parking space this morning!" she hissed in his face.

Naruto looked up at her, with a surprised look. "Oh, that was you? I'm so sorry!" he said with a pleading look. Zakuro stared straight in eyes to make sure she wasn't lying.

He wasn't.

Zakuro sighed. "It's okay. I was just excited and wanted to get in the school quickly." she offered her hand. "By the way, I'm Zakuro Kurenai."

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he said happily.

Ren's POV

Ren and Sasuke walked through the main gates of Tokyo University. Ren loved being back home in Japan. She was also happy to be going to her dream college with her both of her youngest brother, Sasuke and her twin Itachi.

They continued walking to the main building to receive their schedules. Once they had them, they decided to look to see if they had any of the same classes. Turned out that there was only one class that they didn't share. Ren was taking a psychology course and Sasuke was taking general music.

Ren looked at her schedule again and noticed that in her second semester classes that she would be tutoring some American exchange students. This made her eyes tear up as she remembered her friend back in America. She realized that she missed her friend. Ren wiped her eyes and sighed. "Zakuro, you better keep your promise and see me soon…" she muttered to herself as she walked off to her first class.

* * *

Hey! This is Ren and Zakuro! This is our first story that we're working on together, and we would appreciate the reviews and tell us if there are any grammatical. This will be a long story and will most likely have alot of chapters. But please NO FLAMES! We will also most likely have random conversations in our chapters that we have in either choir or history class, so don't freak out when a chapter suddenly ends and you see a crazy conversations.


	2. Chapter 2

~2 ½ years later~

Throughout the years, Zakuro and Naruto had become best friends. Almost as if they were siblings. They did pretty much everything together. They even played a duet at one of the school's competitions and they won a scholarship to Tokyo.

Naruto was walking through the girl's dorm building and stopped at room 206. He knocked quietly since it was a Saturday and most people would still be asleep at 6:00 in the morning. The door opened and Zakuro walked out with a duffel bag in hand.

"You ready to go?" Naruto asked.

Zakuro yawned and nodded her head. As she walked out of the door she locked it and made her way to the office to turn in her room key.

They called a taxi since their cars were already being shipped to Tokyo. As they got in Zakuro took a short nap while as they drove to the airport. When they finally arrived, they waited for their plane to be called in the lobby.

When they finally heard their plane number they grabbed their bags and found their seats. Soon they both fell asleep as the plane took off.

~Several Hours~

As they stepped off the plane, the scent of the air blew around them. Zakuro remembered the stories that her friend from high school had once told her. While she had that thought in mind, she and Naruto walked out to the platform where they were supposed to meet their foreign exchange advisors. Both Naruto and Zakuro looked around in awe of the sites that they could see from the gigantic windows that were near them.

They would have continued to stare the beautiful sites if Zakuro hadn't heard a shuffling noise behind her.

"No, it can't be!" she heard the familiar voice squeal. She turned slowly as a body crashed into her and knocked her to the ground. She felt arms go around her waist as she was tightly hugged.

"Zakuro! It really is you!" the voice squealed.

Zakuro was about to answer but the person on top of her was quickly pulled away.

"Get off her, you weirdo!" Naruto screamed. Naruto was soon pulled away from the taller girl by the collar of his shirt.

"Touch my sister again, and I'll kill you, dobe." Naruto heard someone behind him growl. Naruto was going to retort but stopped himself so he wouldn't start a fight in a public place.

"Teme." He mumbled under his breath.

"Ren? Is it really you?" Zakuro asked as she picked herself up.

Ren smiled. "The one and only!"

Zakuro ran up and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you again!"

Naruto and the teme looked at the two girls then at each other.

"Wait, wait, wait. You two know each other?" Naruto asked incredulously. Zakuro scratched the side of her cheek.

"Oh yeah. You remember my friend that I told you about? Well, this is her. Ren, this is Naruto. Naruto, Ren." Zakuro introduced.

Ren held out her hand and Naruto took hesitantly. "Nice to meet you Naruto!" Ren said happily.

"…Yeah, you too."

After the confusing incident at the airport, Sasuke was ready to return home, but his elder brother had other plans. Which of course he had to participate in.

As Ren pulled Zakuro by the hand, Naruto followed, just to keep an eye on them. The Ren-chick looked like the kind of person that would drag Zakuro into trouble. As he continued to follow them, he couldn't help but notice that someone was glaring at him behind his back. He turned around slightly to see who the culprit was. It turned out to be the eldest Uchiha sibling. The expression on Naruto's face almost made Sasuke laugh out loud.

But he couldn't let that happen. He was an Uchiha after all.

As they left the airport and rode in the taxi, they finally made to the Uchiha Mansion. During this time, the girls had managed to catch up with each other. From boys to something called tacos. Their rapid conversations confused but impressed Sasuke. He couldn't believe how fluently his sister could speak English and quickly revert back to Japanese. After over thinking about his sister, he cautiously walked into the mansion, but it was too late. His overzealous mother glomped him fiercely.

"Sasuke-kun! I missed you so much!" his mother cooed. "Mother please let go. The exchange students that are going to be staying with us are here."

He pried his mother off his body. "This is Naruto Uzumaki and Zakuro Kurenai." He said pointing them out.

One look was all it took for Mikoto to want to glomp the young blonde. "Ren! I had no idea that you had such lovely friends from America." Their mother said delightfully to her daughter. She turned to her guests.

"Please, make yourselves at home. Oh, and if you have any troubles with anything just ask me okay?" she said as she gave their bags to her son. "Can you please take these to their rooms, Itachi?" she asked politely.

"Of course. Where should I put them." He asked with a certain glint in his eye.

Mikoto saw this glint and suddenly they were both smirking evilly. "Oh, I think you know where to put them." She said as her smirk grew wider.

Itachi nodded and went upstairs to put away the bags.

'Things are going to get interesting around here…. I can't wait.'


End file.
